Mindy and Mandy
by UnShure Dreamer
Summary: Someone new shows up at Hogwart. This person happens to be Professor McGonagalls niece. Thats pretty much all I can say about it but i was rather pleased with most of it. I at least think it turned out pretty good as a story. hehe :)


~Mindy and Mandy~ by Jackie (AKA SummerGurl2000)  
  
It was Halloween at Hogwarts. The whole castle was dark with more decorations then ever. Outside the weather was rough and snowy. No one had been outside for days and even Hagrid and his dog Fang were in the school.  
Harry Potter and his two best friends were in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was working on her Potion's homework while Ron and Harry were complaining about the potion's homework.   
"It's not fair!" Cried Ron. "There has to be some rule against only giving the Gryffindors' homework and not the Slytherins'!"   
"I know, especially on Halloween!" exclaimed Harry.  
"Will you two shut up and get your homework done before the feast!" Hermione said as she stared at them.  
"Will you two shut up and get your homework done before the feast!" imitated Ron. Hermione glared at him.   
"Fine, fine" said Harry trying to prevent them from fighting. "Come on Ron, let's work on it together"  
"Yeah who needs Ms. Smarty-pants' help anyway?" snarled Ron.  
They worked for an hour on just their potions' homework. Harry looked at the clock. "We have 15 minutes before the feast you guys." He said.  
"It's about time you two finished. I'm done with everything and I've been waiting a half an hour for you guys." Whined Hermione.  
"We're finished?" questioned Ron with a laugh. Hermione sighed.  
"Well, lets go downstairs and sit in the great hall for a couple of minutes."   
They walked downstairs to the Great hall.   
"Why don't we just go sit down at our table?" asked Ron.  
"We aren't allowed to go into there until 10 o'clock Ron. Weren't you listening at all to Professor Dumbledore last night?" Hermione asked.  
"'Course not! I was hungry don't look at me like that!"  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. He knew deep down inside them, they really liked each other. They sat at the bottom of the steps without another word for a couple of minutes.  
Suddenly, the Great Hall door burst open. The three of them jumped up. Snow was flying in at them and people from different towers started appearing all over to see what happened. A dark figure moved inside. The robes were black with a gold string tied around the waist. The robes were obviously to big because they looked like they were drowning in them. The person had a deep voice that almost sounded unreal.   
"Where is Professor McGonagall?" asked the person. Kids all over shrugged and backed away as the person came in some more.   
"I am right here, who are you?" said the unmistakable voice of Professor McGonagall.   
"Oh of course, I'm sorry." The voice had changed and sounded like a woman's voice. The person pulled down her hood and revealed herself. Everyone looked shocked as the long blonde hair streamed out of the hood. All the boys oohed and ahhed silently to themselves.   
"Aunt Minerva!" Screamed the girl as she ran into her aunts' arms. Everyone gasped.   
"Mandy?" Professor McGonagall asked as she backed away.  
"No, its me Mindy." replied the girl.   
"Why would Professor McGonagall forget her own nieces' name?" whispered Harry to Hermione who just shrugged and watched.   
"Mindy!" screamed the Professor. "But..." she said as she backed away and looked at her niece.  
"Oh!" cried Mindy, "please, please. I must talk to you Aunt Minerva."  
"Come to my office hunny. And as for all of you, I believe the feast has started!" she said as she turned to her audience.   
Everyone ran into the room and to their house table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed back for a minute. Mindy and her Aunt started to walk away but the heard Mindy say, "I was proved guilty" she started to cry.   
"But, you are innocent Mindy. I know that! You were at my house at the time of that, that awful seen!"  
"I know but they think I'm..." they had wandered around the corner and couldn't be heard.   
"What does she mean proved guilty?" Hermione questioned.  
"I don't know but we should get to the feast, I'm starving!" said Ron. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry who just shrugged. They went to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The food had already been served. Soon, Professor McGonagall joined the feast and Harry wondered what had happened to Mindy. McGonagall looked sterner than ever.  
After the feast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up to Professor McGonagall.   
"Professor, you had a sister?" asked Ron.  
She looked rather angry from this question. "Yes, yes.... Unfortunately" she muttered and wandered away from her crowd behind her.  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other. Something weird was going on here and everyone knew Harry would want to look for the answer.  
"Invisibility cloak?" asked Ron quietly. Harry nodded.  
"You guys! This is Professor McGonagall's personal life, stay out of it!" argued Hermione.  
"We never asked you to come with, Hermione." Said Ron. Hermione growled but gave in; she had to keep them out of trouble.   
Soon they were wandering around the halls trying to find Mindy and McGonagall. They went into the great hall and there they were.   
"Oh Aunt Minerva! They say that Mandy and I had to be in it together, they say twins do everything together!"  
"Yes but you were at my house at the time and Mandy was with the death eaters at the Quidditch World Cup last year, not you!"  
The Trio gasped silently. The Professor's niece was a death eater.   
"In other words," Hermione thought to herself, "the Professor's niece was going to try to kill Harry. Oh why did we have to ease drop on our teacher?" Hermione realized what she had just thought. She looked at Harry on Ron and pointed towards the door. They moaned but agreed.   
All of them were back in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else was asleep because it was 2 in the morning.  
The three of them didn't say anything to each other but finally Hermione spoke up. "Harry, I've been thinking."  
"Oh that's a change..." Ron muttered.  
She glared at him then continued. "If she is a twin, Mindy, how are we sure its Mindy and not Mandy? McGonagall couldn't tell the difference, we wouldn't be able to either." Harry seemed deep in thought and shrugged. "She seems innocent." He said.   
"I'm going to bed you guys lets talk about this tomorrow at breakfast." Ron headed up to the boys' tower. "Goodnight he muttered. Hermione looked at Harry. "Well, goodnight." She said and left. Harry stayed downstairs and looked at the fireplace. "I have to talk to Sirius about this." He said quietly to himself as he found an ink pen and a piece of parchment.   
Harry was again under his invisibility cloak and sneaking up to the Owlry. It was 3:30 in the morning. He found Hedwig who screeched loudly when something she couldn't see grabbed and tied something to her leg. Harry whispered to her on who she had to send it to and she was off. Harry was very relieved that she hadn't caused a commotion in there with the other owls.   
Soon he was heading down the flight of stairs and he saw someone a few steps down from him, Mindy. It was very narrow stairs so he ran back up to the Owlry. Mindy soon arrived at the doorway with a paper in her hand. She unfolded it and read it over to herself. She looked around at all the owls and finally found one. She tied the parchment on the owls' leg and told it; "Deliver this to Mandy Manchester. Be sure to get it there within two days or she'll be having you for dinner you stupid owl." She let the owl fly out of the window as fast as it could and turned and looked straight at Harry who was totally shocked.   
"When did you come up here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Wait, wait a minute! Your, Your Harry Potter!"  
Harry looked down at his feet to where his invisibility cloak had fallen to. He nodded slightly and asked trying to change the subject, "Why are you here?"   
"Well, I had to mail a letter to my dearest sister." She said as she smiled slightly. "You don't mention this to anyone Potter, and I won't mention this incident to Snape." She said as she turned away and went back down the stairs. Harry thought about this and put on his invisibility cloak again. He made sure she was long gone before he went back downstairs.   
The next morning, Ron woke him up.   
"Harry! Harry! We overslept! It's long past breakfast and we are ten minutes late for Professor Snape's class!"   
Harry swore and jumped out of bed. He dressed as quickly as he could and ran down into the common room.   
Fred and George's break was right after breakfast so they were down there.  
"Hey! So you guys decided to be smart and ditch a class for once! Good for you little bro!" said Fred. Ron moaned and said, "We overslept. Have you seen Hermione?"   
"No, I suppose she overslept too, all three of you weren't at breakfast."  
"Oh my god! Hermione is missing a class!" Ron laughed but the realized what a problem he was in. Harry and Ron raced up through the girls' tower and to where Hermione was sleeping.  
"Hermione! Wake up! We are now 15 minutes late for Professor Snape's class!" Harry and Ron screamed together. Hermione jumped out of bed and looked like she was almost going to cry.  
"50 points from Gryffindor" she whined. "Hey! Get out of here!" she screamed. Harry and Ron ran back down to the common room as fast as they could all three of them were in a panic.   
They were almost to Snape's classroom. They were 20 minutes late. Hermione opened the classroom door shaking.   
The peeked inside but to their surprise, Professor Lupin was there instead!  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, take your seats. I'll talk to you after class."  
They found out what Professor Lupin was doing there, it turned out that yesterday a kid poured a potion on Snape's foot so he was in pain. Every kid in the class laughed as Professor Lupin told them that.  
"Now, now. Professor Snape is in a lot of pain so don't laugh at him." Said Lupin. A few more kids grinned at one another.   
"I think 100 points should be taken from Gryffindor! I bet that Colin kid did that on purpose." Whispered Draco Malfoy to all of the Slytherins in the classroom.   
"Maybe he should have dumped on your head instead" said Ron in spite of himself.  
"Oh Weasly, what happened, did a spider run across your bed so you were to afraid to move and get to class?" Malfoy muttered to Ron.  
Ron was about to say something back but Professor Lupin said, "No talking please." Draco grinned and went back to his potion.  
After class Hermione explained to the Professor that they had stayed up late doing their potions homework last night.  
"Okay, you are excused. Now get to your next class."  
Harry didn't get a chance to tell them everything alone until their break right after lunch. They were in the Gryffindor common room.  
"You guys, I need to tell you something very important, it's about Mindy and Mandy. Last night I went up to Hedwig to send a letter to Sirius..." He told them everything that happened. Ron looked Shocked and Hermione looked worried.   
"Harry, you cannot go out without us anymore, like everyone here at this school says, "don't go looking for trouble Harry." You never know, they could be dangerous."  
Harry moaned and Ron said, "For once, I agree with her." Harry stared at him as if seeing two Hermiones'.   
They were on to the Defense against Dark arts class. Professor Snape had been teaching this class lately (which made him very happy indeed) because they couldn't find another teacher for it. There were rumors that the position had been cursed.   
"I wonder who will be teaching it today..." thought Hermione remembering Professor Lockheart.   
"Yeah right Hermione, dream on, he probably doesn't even remember he's famous." Ron pointed.  
Harry laughed and they walked into the Defense against Dark Arts classroom. They sat down in their seats and waited for the teacher.   
"Harry, do you think Snape's better?" Ron questioned.  
"Lets pray that he's not." Harry whispered back.  
The door burst open and in came Professor Dumbledore.   
"Hello class. We have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, it will no longer be Professor Snape." The class cheered loudly and Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Your new teacher will be Professor Manchester, Professor McGonagall's niece." In walked Mindy Manchester.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other uneasily; Hermione looked worried. Professor Dumbledore left and Mindy stood there in front of the class. She smiled slyly at Harry then turned to the class.  
"Hello, so I believe I have the Gryffindors' and Slytherins with me this period?" the class nodded their heads. "Before we start class, I would like to answer some questions for you about me, so please, ask away." She quickly looked at Harry as if daring him to ask up last night.  
Draco rose his hand. "Yes?" she asked, "and please, tell me your name."  
Draco spoke up smiling. "My name is Draco Malfoy and I am from the Slytherin house. What house were you in when you came to Hogwarts?"  
"Well, I was in the Slytherins' house also Draco. My sister was in Gryffindor."  
"What?!" Harry said out loud. "Oops" he muttered to himself.  
"I believe you are Harry Potter? Do you have a question young man?" Mindy asked. Harry shook his head and sunk down in his seat. The rest of the class asked questions and Mindy insisted she be called Mindy and not Professor Manchester.   
Class was finally over and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading back to their common room.  
"How could she be in a Slytherin if her sister was the one she claimed was evil and her sister was in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know but, we could check the library for year books and see which twin was in which house." Suggested Ron.  
"Hey was about to say that!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry and Ron laughed as they turned around.   
The three of them grabbed some year books from the shelves.   
"I say we get it from around 1980-1990 since we don't know how old she is." Suggested Ron.  
"Oh come on, she has to be about 25." Said Hermione. "But I guess that would be a good range. Harry, you can take from 1980-1983, Ron, from 1984-1987, and I'll take the rest."  
It took a couple of minutes before Hermione said, "I found her in 1989! Mandy's the one that's in Slytherin and Mindy's in Gryffindor! Oh no!"  
All of a sudden the book slammed shut. The three of them looked up and saw Mindy.   
"Hello you three. So Harry, I see you have talked about our incident, I will like to see the three of you in my office right now." Said Mindy/Mandy. The three got up and backed away from her.  
"Come on now. Or Gryffindor will lose a lot of points from you three." She said in a harsh voice.   
Harry gulped and stepped forward. "We know your Mandy and there's no way we are going with you."  
She shook her head and Smiled. "There's no way you can prove that Potter. Now come, I'm getting impatient." She grabbed his arm and said, "Now all three of you will come with me." Harry tried to get loose but her grip was tight. She muttered some spell and Ron Started pushing Hermione forward. "That curse is illegal! We learned about it last year" cried Hermione breaking away from Ron. "Help!" she screamed but it was muffled when Ron covered her mouth.   
They were heading towards the Defense against Dark Arts teacher's office.   
"Finally, you will be finished off for good Potter, it might mean killing your friends too but, oh well."  
Harry slowly pulled his wand from his pocket and put the spell that wrapped her legs together on her. She fell to the ground but pulled him with her.   
"Fool, this spell is easy to undo."  
"Not without your wand." Ron said. When she fell, the curse was broken. He smiled and Mandy/Mindy noticed Hermione was gone.  
Harry suddenly saw the Dark Mark on her arm, and noticed it had gone black.  
She let go of Harry and started to crawl to Ron with her arms.  
"Need wand... Lord Voldemort, calling..." she muttered and Harry could tell she was in deep pain.   
Harry glanced at the dark mark and his scar started to hurt. He cried out in pain and jumped up holding his head.  
"Stop!" he screamed and Ron looked at him uneasily. Mandy raised her hand at snatched the wand. She said a spell to unbind herself.   
"Ha! No to go to my Lord." She said shaking a little bit.  
"Not so fast Mandy." She spun around to see Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Albus Dumbledore who all had their wands raised.   
"No!" She cried out in rage. Before long, a dementor was led into the school. Harry ran for his life, laughing a little at how stupid it seemed to be scared of a dementor but not of Voldemort.   
The next day, Harry went to visit Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" came a voice from inside.  
"Professor, its me, Harry."  
"Come inside." She said back to him. "Are you okay Harry?" she asked. She didn't look mad, she looked blank, and Harry couldn't see any expression on her face.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her, not answering her question.  
"Yes, yes I guess I figured this day would come when one of them would get the..." she shivered, "...the dementor's kiss." Harry shivered also.  
"I knew," she continued, "I knew one of them were involved with the death eaters. There was a trial, and they were both proven innocent the first time. Then one of them was caught at the quidditch world cup last year. No one knew which one it was, only their mother knew. I got word a week ago that Mindy got the dementor's kiss also, she was found with a letter that said; "don't worry, I won't tell people that you are... a death eater. I hate to admit you are one myself but I still won't tell." They took her to Azkaban where they gave her the kiss worse then death." She began to cry. Harry had never seen Professor McGonagall like this before.   
"I know who gave her that letter." Said Harry quietly. "Mandy sent it around three o'clock last night. The reason I know, I was up in the owlry at the time." McGonagall didn't even ask why he was wondering the halls at that time she just looked at him, got up and hugged him. She backed away and grabbed a Kleenex and blew her nose. "You can go now Harry." She said quietly. Harry walked out of the room a little surprised. He was glad he had talked to her but he felt really bad about everything. He walked down the gloomy halls to find them silent. He reached the portrait of the fat lady and said the password. Kids in the common room rushed up to him and started questioning him. He just shook his head and walked up to his bed where he soon fell asleep.  



End file.
